Paying Attention
by Lecture
Summary: Joker 's got Batsy but' he is ignoring him. Joker needs his attention one way or the other. Rating will go up next chapter to M.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Yaoi! if you don't know what that means by now then your lame. Unless your fresh new and innocent, if you want to stay that way I suggest avoiding the internet and life all together. But for the slow ones out there I'll speak real loud and slow like 'GUUYYYS GEETTTIINNNGGG IITT OONN WIITTHH OOTTHHEERR GGUUYYSSS' comprendia -you have been warned.

Pairing: Batman/Joker

Disclaimer: Don't own Batman or anything else *shifty eyes* ya got that.

PAYING ATTENTION

Bruce hissed as he slid the outer part of his batsuit off and over his aching groin. The batsuit was off and his hard member was begging for release. 'Dammit this is his fault!'

-FLASHBACK YOSH-

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and backey!" a voice full of glee sang loudly. Bruce only closed his eyes tighter. The voice grew angry, and possibly annoyed, " I said WAKEY WAKEY BATS!" He growled almost resembled a feral animal.

He felt cold steel press to his cheek, cringing away from the unfriendly metal. He realized that his hands were binded together, and attached to the ceiling by rope and hinge. His shoulders were really sore from being unconscious with no support, so were his wrists from just hanging there. He steadied himself, then looked at the floor, not wanting to see his captor.

"Batsy…" he heard , the now sincere voice pleading. "Look at me please,...Batsy"

He felt something between guilt and pity rise in his chest, but refused to give in. The humiliation of being caught much to great to even consider it. Deciding to ignore the madman and concentrate on the suddenly very interesting grooves of the concrete floor.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" he screamed.

The harlequin going through mood swings that would shame a pregnant women and make them cringe in terror. The clown wrapped his arms around Bruce's neck making him wince when they brushed his sore shoulders. Their chests were pressed together, Batman still stubbornly refused to look at the supposedly attention deprived clown even when he felt hot breath ghost across his cheek were the knife had been pressed.

"I'll make you pay attention to me."

AN: One of those rabid plot bunnies that everyone talks about gave me rabies. Review because you're my inspiration don't cha know. I'd like suggestions on where this should go. Thank you very much! =^-^=


	2. Chapter 2

Warning-Torture

Lecture- What is this? Another chapter of course! I'm sorry if this seems lame, but review it makes me update faster! It's blackmail! Ho'kay get reading before I start rambling on about utter nonsense.

Bruce sighed in exasperation.

'I guess I'll take a shower, and deal with this.' He mentally gestured to his erection. Turning the spray nozzle on medium pressure and hot water. Stepping under the scolding spray he ran his fingers through his raven locks. Then he let his hand fall down to his chest , absent mindedly tracing his new scar.

-FLASHBACK-(-again?)

Bruce felt something wet and warm slide against his cheek. He recoiled in disgust as much as he could in his position.

"Aww don't be like that." He heard a sultry voice.

Joker leaned in again, but was head butted by a certain bat in tights. He stumbled back holding his temple, letting out a low feral growl.

"Hmm, looks like you need some punishment!"

He heard some soft footsteps retreating, then some rummaging. He heard a squeal of delight, then reproaching footsteps. He felt some thing tink against his chest armor. He looked down 'A spoon?' He turned it to the side and appeared to unsheathe and extend. 'A very sharp spoon!' He felt several taps on his chest.

"How do you go about removing this hmmm, Batsy?" He didn't bother to answer, closing his eyes to concentrate. He felt a nudge then a pull, looking down he saw one particular jester biting at his armor.

He mentally sighed 'What The Hell?!' The clown shifted and his canine slipped down, then was there was a pop and the armor fell off. Joker giggled hysterically, bringing his (spoon?) back up to his now bare chest. 'Death by spoon, that's pathetic.'

"You need to learn who is Master." More giggling escaped the madman. With the spoon? He began to carve on the right side of his chest, over his heart.

"Ya know,..?" still carving he started his story, while Batman writhed in agony.

"When I was in grade school,…" he felt the metal withdraw but felt another sting begin just to the side.

"Some bullies stole my lunchbox, kind with the superhero on 'em" He giggled lightly. The blade withdrew again then started in another spot.

"When I confronted them about it they had it with them." Another time he withdrew the blade only to start again.

"I told them to give my stuff back." The burning sting stopped and started once more.

"Wanna know what they said, they said 'I don't see your name on it." He felt the sting of metal withdraw from his flesh again, bracing himself for more, but finding none.

"Know what I learned from that?" Bruce let out ragged breaths not acknowledging the question.

"Always put my name on what belongs to me." A jagged 'JOKER' was scrawled in bloody letters which dripped down his torso.

Lecture- I said (typed?) it once before review! You get updates faster! I have anonymous review! Go!


End file.
